How did it come to this?
by Pseudo-lux-serpens
Summary: Sorath has randomly started hanging around Jin, Touya, Chuu, and Rinku. And let's just say that she's a little bit of a loose cannon...
1. Meet Sorath

How did it come to this?  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A.N. I have to say that this is an attempt at a humor fic. I can't really do too much on Touya because I missed the episodes in which he was in, and now TOONAMI HAS DECIDED THAT YU YU HAKUSHO ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR THEM SO THEY TOOK IF OFF THE AIR. Can you tell that I'm angry? Anyway Sorath (I don't know if that's a girls name but it is now) is my own OC but unfortunately enough I don't own yyh (but if I did I would rule the word ten times over. he he he) anyway. as I say on all of my fics ahem. IF YOU REVIEW I WILL UPDATE. Sometime within a week at the most I should update. So on with the fic! Oh and if you want to be added in later chapters then just ask and I will give you a list of questions to answer so that I can tell a little bit about your character.  
  
The Rekai Tantei has been sent on another pointless mission. An easy one this time, but Koenma sent Hiei and Kurama along with Yuseke and Kuwabara for no apparent reason.  
  
Kuwabara: I still don't get why he had to send the shrimp along with us. I mean we could have done it on our own.  
Hiei: no you couldn't have, maybe Yuseke could but you just slow him down.  
Kuwabara: why I oughta!  
Yuseke: Children!  
  
Meanwhile in the forest not to far away.  
  
Sorath: Come on! It bugs me so bad! I wanna cut your hair so badly it's not even funny!  
Jin: NO!  
Sorath: but it's all over the place!  
Jin: I 'appen to like it that way!  
Sorath: but it bugs me! Don't you want me to be happy?  
Jin: not if it means hurtin' me!  
Sorath: I just wanna cut your hair! That won't hurt!  
  
Sorath is chasing Jin around a clearing in the wood as Chuu, Touya, and Rinku stand and watch. Sorath has a pair of scissors as she is chasing him. (AN never run with scissors)  
  
Jin: Git away from me!  
Sorath: just as soon as I cut your hair!  
Jin: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! GET 'ER OFF A ME!  
  
Back to the Rekai Tantei.  
  
Kurama: did you just hear something?  
Kuwabara: yeah? It sounded like a shout from someone.  
Yuseke: I think it's over there. You guys wanna check it out?  
Hiei: I just want to get through this mission quickly.  
Kurama: it won't take but a minute Hiei.  
  
The Rekai Tantei venture off the path and into the dense forest. After a moment they come into a clearing where Jin is running around madly trying to get Sorath off of his back without hurting her (after all she is a girl) while she is trying to cut his hair while being toted around madly. She succeeds in cutting off a fair sized lock of his hair and then falls to the ground on her butt.  
  
Yuseke: Jin?  
Jin: Urameshi?  
Kuwabara: hey I know you guys. You were at the dark tournament.  
Kurama: what's going on here?  
Chuu: She wants to cut his hair.  
Yuseke: who is she?  
Rinku: she's Sorath. We met her a couple of weeks ago.  
Sorath: *snort* who are you guys? Do I want to know you?  
Kuwabara: uh. I don't know.  
Jin: Whadya do?!  
Sorath: MUAHAHHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone looks to Jin who has his hand on his head where a large portion of his hair is missing.  
  
Jin: why I outa!  
Sorath: please don't hurt me I'm just an innocent little girl! *puts hands in front of her face*  
Jin: rrrr. no yer not! Yer an evil little-  
Yuseke: what happened to you hair?  
Jin: SHE TRIED TO CUT IT!  
Kuwabara: Looks like she didn't do it very well.  
Jin: I'm onna get ya fer this!  
Sorath: uh oh. RUN AWAY! *starts running around in circles with Jin following*  
  
She runs so fast that it now looks like she's chasing him.  
  
Sorath: I may as well finish your hair now that I've started it.  
Jin: oh no ya' won't!  
  
But it's too late. Sorath tackles Jin and is sitting on his back. Jin tries to bend his arms around and get her around the waist but gets somewhere a little lower.(aka if you didn't know he got her butt).  
  
Sorath: *flames in backround* PERVERT!  
Jin: uh oh. whoops.  
  
Sorath raises her pair of scisors ready to embed them into Jin's head but Chuu, just in time, grabs her arms as they're right above her head, ready to swing down.  
  
Chuu: woah now. No need to get violent.  
Sorath: PUT ME DOWN NOW OR THE ONLY THING YOU'LL BE ABLE TO DO IS CRAP IN YOUR PANTS BECAUSE THE OTHER END WON'T BE WORKING!  
Chuu: calm down.  
Sorath: NO I REFUSE! NOW PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
At this point Jin is on his feet and a good distance away from Sorath and her unstoppable rage. Jin goes up into the air and away from her reach. Chuu drops Sorath and as soon as he does that she runs up and kicks him in the crotch. Chuu shrinks away and sits down. Sorath attempts to jump (as if she could get up to him if she tried) and fails. She then puts her scissors in front of her point facing towards the ground and they grow to a humogous pair of scissors that reach up to about her neck.  
  
Jin: uh oh. that don't look good.  
Sorath: I will get you for that.  
Jin: you get me! I should be the one getting you for cutting my hair!  
Sorath: hair grows dumbass!  
Jin: s' not like I tried to grab you!  
Sorath: but you did and now you WILL pay!  
  
Sorath throws her scissors at Jin and the thumbhole loops around Jin's shoulders. He attempts to stay aloft but fails and thumps to the ground while sitting up.  
  
Jin: Crap! How 'eavy are these things?  
Sorath: he he he.  
Yuseke: somehow I get the feeling that we should stop her.  
Rinku: yeah, otherwise I think Jin's a goner. Hey Touya could you stop her?  
Touya: yeah.  
  
Touya makes a little half sphere around Sorath and the rest of the people go over to Jin to try and help him get the scissors off. Sorath starts attempting to break the enclosed space, but after a while realaizes that she can't and pulls out another pair of scissors from her many pockets. She attempts to chisel at the ice but it doesn't work. Then she sees Hiei. she scratches the words 'black person. GET ME OUT.' With some of the letters backwards. Hiei merely stares at the words then looks to Sorath who is grinning broadly and pointing towards the words, and then nods like she's saying he should do it. Hiei looks away, ignoring what he saw. Sorath frowns. Then she looks to the ground she is standing on. There is a layer of ice on that too. She begins jumping on the ice and it, after a few moments, cracks to pieces. She quickly tunnels under Touya and pulls him down, then haphazardly shoves him in the ice dome. (For the purpose of this story, it is animated so she can dig quickly. Somewhat like a dog in a cartoon that is incredibly unrealistic.) She comes up where Touya was standing before she dragged him down. Oddly enough nobody seems to notice. She walks up behind Jin and the rest of the people.  
  
Sorath: *grins evilly* oh Jin.  
Jin: *turns to look* CRAP! How'd she get out!  
  
What happens to Jin? Don't you want to know? Well review and find out! 


	2. Ouch that hurtz

How did it come to this?  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N I'm so happy! I got a review! As you can probably tell I don't get many reviews but I got one! And I'm very happy so I'm updating for them. even if it is only one person. So far! For all I know I might get a whole horde of reviews. by the way laur laur sux my butt. she gets too many reviews for her own good! Anyway on with the next chapter.  
  
Sorath: oh, you're gonna die!  
  
At this point Touya breaks his way out of the ice dome that was intended to hold Sorath.  
  
Jin: git me out a 'ere before she kills me!  
Kuwabara: how'd she get out?!  
  
Sorath is walking towards Jin at a steady pace with scissors held high in hand while everyone else is just too scared to stop her.  
  
Jin: isn't anyone going to help me?!  
Rinku: we're too scared to stop her. You're on your own, you got yourself into this.  
Jin: are ya' kiddin' me?! If you' da helped me in the first place this never would have happened  
Sorath: If you had let me cut your hair this never would have happened, but know you just had to believe that it hurts to cut one's hair!  
  
Jin: take it easy there. . .  
  
Sorath crouches down next to Jin as all the rest of them stare in hopes that she won't hurt them for anything. Jin looks to Sorath scared as anythin'. . . ahem! Anything thank you very much.  
  
Sorath: Jin.  
Jin: yeah.  
Sorath: I will give you a choice, but no matter what I will cut your hair at some point or another. I WILL I TELL YOU! AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME! MUAHAHAHHAHA!!! Now onto the decision; A) you can let me beat on you to my hearts content for the unspeakable thing that you did or B) you can let me cut your hair now and get it over with.  
Jin: what if I don't want either of those?  
Sorath: then I will pick A.  
Jin: can't ya just let me go and uh. beat on me later?  
Sorath: OKAY. I PICK A.  
Jin: wait no?!  
  
The others jump at a small chance to help Jin but were all too late. Sorath had already stood up and kicked Jin. . . where it hurtz, not just hurts, but hurtz. Sorath picked up her giant scissors and they automatically shrink down to normal size. She then uses her foot to push Jin over onto his side while he's curling up. (he he he, I've always wanted to do that to a guy *myself being a girl* but I never have.) Yuseke, Kuwabara, Rinku, and Chuu all cringe. Sorath claps her hands together and smiles maniacally.  
  
Sorath: I feel better, but I'm sure that he doesn't. he he he. Oh wait, I forgot that all of you guys were, well. . . guys?  
Yuseke: when do you ever do that to a guy?!  
Sorath: whenever the hell I feel like it! You know, I'm a girl. I have boobs and no little lump in my pants. Unless you didn't recognize one.  
Kuwabara: we recognized you a girl but still! Not like you know what it feels like!  
Sorath: and I thank all the gods for that! I don't know how you do it? I mean it seems like you people have to think really hard to be a guy, but I've found out that you don't. It just seems to come really naturally to you.  
  
Jin at this point looks like he's feeling a little better. He kind of staggers up but still seems to be hurtin'. . . AAARRRGGG! Hurting thank you very much.  
  
Jin: as soon as I git my hands on you!  
Sorath: *touched* oh, Jin! *Badly acting* I didn't know that you felt that way about me?! But then again you already did get your hands on me!  
Jin: not like that!  
Sorath: *also badly acting* don't toy with my feelings! *Fake sob*  
Jin: just shut up!  
Sorath: you set me off, after all you should have thought more about what you were going to say.  
Kurama: well, I think all of you are getting along fine now.  
Rinku: for now.  
Hiei: can we just get going?  
Sorath: I still don't know you people.  
Yuseke: maybe some other time we can get better introduced.  
Sorath: to tell the truth I get enough guys in my life, so you don't have to think about it that much. I won't be offended if you don't care, because I really don't care. But I want his name! *Points to Hiei*  
Kuwabara: why do you need to know his name and none of ours?  
Sorath: so that I can say he sucks.  
Yuseke: why?  
Sorath: BECAUSE HE DIDN'T HELP ME!  
Kuwabara: his name is Hiei. . . the little shrimp.  
  
Hiei shoots Kuwabara a bad stare.  
  
Sorath: okay thank you! YOU SUCK HIEI. BURN! ARG YOU!  
  
Everybody face fault. -_-  
  
Sorath: aarrgg. *glare*  
Kurama: okay then, lets get going.  
Yuseke: yeah, we really have to go.  
  
The Rekai Tantei run off into the forest and away from the crazed female demon. Quickly. And all scared like.  
  
A/N: Not quite as long as the last chapter. But I do like reviews . . . *grins expectantly*. Yeah, no life but I do very much like reviews. And uh. well if you wanted to know Sorath is the kabbalistic demon of the sun. I don't have a doll yet but that's just because my computer is in the slow and painful experience of dying just to spite myself! I SHALL SMITE THE WITH THINE OWN WEAPON FOUL WENCH! That's what my computer would be saying if it could speak to me. Oh and if you have any better ideas about the rating DO NOT HESITATE TO TELL ME. But that could be asking too much. Anyway review. And I won't care if you review more that once just to tell me to update. Because I don't like to update unless someone has to tell me to. 


	3. Ahh Good memories

How did it come to this?  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: well. not much to say. So on with the fic? I might take the advice of the person who reviewed. can't remember the name but uh. all I know is that they were too lazy to sign on so. I really can't remember much so don't feel bad or anything.  
  
Sorath: HA HA!! I chased them off!  
Rinku: this can't be good.  
Jin: don't let her near me!  
Sorath: I get the feeling that I forgot to do something. now what was it?  
Touya: somehow, I'm glad she can't remember.  
Sorath: I think that you remember. *Grins*  
  
Touya seems unhappy that he said that. He kind of backs off a little, but Sorath just follows him. The rest of them are too scared to stop her.  
  
Sorath: Touya? Won't you tell me what I'm forgetting?  
Rinku: *whispering to Chuu* she's forgetting a whole lot of stuff but she just can't figure out which one.  
  
Luckily enough for him she didn't hear him say that. She keeps walking towards Touya as he backs himself up into a tree.  
  
Sorath: you want to tell me don't you?  
Touya: uh . . . well, not really.  
Sorath: what was that? Oh yes of course you want to tell me. So what was it that I was forgetting?  
  
Sorath is now right in front of Touya. Actually she is a lot shorter than him. Se looks as though she is just a bit shorter than Hiei. Touya tries to suppress a smile at how much she has to look up to stare at his face. Sorath's smile faded as she saw a smile break Touya's face. He bites his lip at a memory based on the fact that she was so short. It was the memory of when they met her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*The memory*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
the four of them were walking along in the after noon because it was such a nice day in autumn. They then heard some anamalistic type sounds. Like an animal chewing on something except is sounded like a girl almost. They stopped and listened for a moment.  
  
Jin: what the hell is that?  
Rinku: I don't know but I want to.  
  
They all walked into the woods to see a rabbit trap inhabited by a girl. You know, the kind that pull them up by their feet so that they're hanging by their foot. Well Sorath was hanging with her head only about two feet off of the ground on which were laying a couple pairs of shiny scissors. Her face was red and you could see that she had been trying to chew her way out of the rope because nearly cut through and very tattered right above her feet. They all stopped at the sight for a moment and then they all burst out laughing. It looked as though she had been stuck there for a day or so. Her scissors had dirt over them and she had some leaves stuck in her hair.  
  
Sorath: what the hell?! Are you daft or something?!?!?! Get me down. You know damsel in distress?!  
Jin: more like a wolf in distress *continues laughing*  
Sorath: why I oughta. . . as soon as I get down.  
Rinku: not much insentive for us to help you down is it.  
Sorath: just let me down okay! I dropped my scissors.  
Chuu: why do you have all those scissors anyway?  
Sorath: weapon of choice, that's all. NOW GET ME DOWN!  
Jin: looks like you've almost got it on your own. We won't interrupt.  
Sorath: YOU HAD BETTER GET ME DOWN. Even if I don't have my scissors I still have this!  
  
Sorath pulled a rock out of one of her many pockets and then hit Rinku square in the forehead. Rinku put his hands to his forehead in pain. Then Touya realized that his head was actually somewhere around where her feet were. He looked down and realized how short she was.  
  
Touya: you're too short to reach you're scissors aren't you?  
Sorath: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!  
Chuu: look at all these pairs of scissors.  
  
Chuu reaches down and grabs one of the pairs of scissors. A moment later Chuu screams and pulls back his hand with perfect little red teeth indents right in-between his wrist and thumb. Sorath looks like she has a really bad taste in her mouth and is licking her teeth in an attempt to get rid of it.  
  
Chuu: what is wrong with you! You don't just go around biting people?!  
Sorath: and apparently there is a reason for that. When was the last time you washed your hands dude?  
Rinku: did you just call him dude?  
Sorath: no, I thought that I didn't because I remember saying it. You didn't hear me right? Because I just said it. *pause* Oh shi-  
  
She didn't have time to finish her sentence before she fell right on her head and then rolled over and played dead. She sat still for a moment. The guys were wondering if she was hurt or not. Jin walked up to her and just as he got close to her she turned over and kicked him yet again. . . where it hurtz. . .  
  
Sorath: you people suck!  
  
Sorath then proceeds to walk over to Touya who is standing there surprised. Jin is just rolling around in the background (not like we care. . . actually I like Jin a lot I just find it fun to torment him. . . perhaps I have more in common with Karasu than I thought I did. OMG DID THOSE WORDS JUST COME OUT OF MY MOUTH?!?!?). Touya stares at Sorath for a moment. Sorath stares back with spite.  
  
Sorath: I want to hurt you so bad but I shall restrain myself. . . I'll save it for him *points to Jin* he's more fun. I don't imagine that you are fun.  
  
Touya stares back at Sorath who seems to be really restraining herself. Then from behind a rock hits her on the head and she falls to the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End of the memory*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: hope you enjoyed it! Well, as always say, if you don't review then I won't write more. Well. . . that's about it. VIOLET?!?!?! IS THAT YOU? I CAN SEE YOU! DON'T TRY TO HIDE FROM ME?!?!?!? I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU AT SOME POINT IN MY LIFE! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I WERE TO SAY THE WORDS SHAKALAKA BOOM BOOM! NOTHING EH?! WHAT ABOUT OOGA BOOGA! STILL NOTHING?! WELL WHAT ABOUT BLOODY MURDER?! HA! THAT DID IT! Oh yeah, I'm good. . . 


	4. Sleep? I don't sleep!

How did it come to this?  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
Sorath was so close to Touya that she could feel his body heat.  
  
Sorath: *very serious* I really can't remember what it was that I wanted.  
  
Touya looked back at Sorath with surprise at how short term her memory really was. Sorath just backed up, scratched her head. Then shrugs it off.  
  
~later~  
  
they're all just sitting around outside. . . talking. . .  
  
Jin: so where do you live?  
Sorath: I'd like to live on Pluto. It seems fun there.  
Jin: where on earth.  
Sorath: on this continent. But I don't even know where my brain lives. Maybe IT lives on Pluto. . .  
Jin: right. . . but, where's your house?  
Sorath: house? I don't have a house.  
Rinku: so where do you live? Like out in the wild.  
Sorath: I guess.  
Touya: what does 'I guess' mean?  
Sorath: I just like, live here. I hang around the forest.  
Chuu: so ya' don't have a home?  
Sorath: I guess not.  
Rinku: so where do you sleep?  
Sorath: sleep? What is this 'sleep' that you speak of?  
Jin: you don't sleep?!  
Sorath: I guess not. But I would be able to tell you if you would tell me what it is!  
Rinku: it's when you. . . like when. . . huh. . . I don't know how to explain it. but you know when you pass out?  
Sorath: yeah.  
Rinku: well, it's like that except you do it when you get tired. Wait. Why aren't you really really tired?  
Sorath: coffee.  
Jin: coffee?! You live on coffee?!  
Sorath: yeah. So?  
  
Everybody face faults. A little bit later and a whole lot of expiations later.  
  
Sorath: so you guys sleep all night! That's what you do all night. That must really cut down on the time that you spend doing. . . well, stuff.  
Chuu: I still don't know how you could live on coffee.  
Sorath: I don't know. But I don't drink a whole lot of it. I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that I'm a sun demon.  
Touya: maybe.  
Jin: so what else don't you do?  
Sorath: what a dumb question. 'what else don't you do'. For gods sake I didn't even know what sleeping was until you told me, how do expect me to find other things that I do or don't do odd. Until now I thought nobody slept.  
  
Everyone sits there for a while. After a while some random conversation starts up. They end up talking for a long time. Then it starts to get dark.  
  
Chuu: we should probably go home and have dinner.  
Sorath: hey, can I see what a house is! Please. And I wanna try this sleep thing.  
Touya: I guess. But don't do anything stupid. Please don't. . .  
Sorath: I'll try my best.  
  
Everyone but her looks worried. They all go back to their house. Sorath seems to be very surprised at how sturdy it is. They all go inside.  
  
Chuu: so, who's making dinner?  
Sorath: ooh ooh! I wanna try!  
Rinku: maybe I'll help her. . .  
Sorath: okay! Yay! I get to try to cook!  
  
Touya, Jin, and Chuu all go about their own business as Sorath goes through all of the kitchenware.  
  
Sorath: *hold up a pan* what does this do?  
Rinku: that's a pan. You cook things in it. don't you eat either?  
Sorath: oh yes. I just don't 'cook' it. what does 'cook' do?  
Rinku: *sweat drop* uh. . . this is going to be a long dinner. Cooking something changes it. basically you heat it up and it changes.  
Sorath: I wanna try! Hey, I've seen one of these. It's a stove right?  
Rinku: right. . .  
Sorath: what do I 'cook' on it?  
  
After a while of expalaining to Sorath what assorted things were they actually got to cooking. Sorath in a thirty minute session managed to find out how to burn people with a pan, found out that food changes color when you cook it, pans get really hot, Rinku doesn't like being burned by pans, food gets hot when you put it over a fire, pans can melt, oil can get hot, oil can burn you, just about everything that's solid can be melted, wood pans aren't good for anything, wood burns, plastic burns, food burns, hair burns, Rinku burns, pans can burn if provoked enough, just about everything can burn, and last and most important that cooking is very painful if you don't do it right. In the end it was a very productive session. Except that they didn't get any food made. Rinku ended up making it all himself. They all ate dinner. After that Sorath decided to stay for the night and see if she could do this 'sleep' thing.  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long for the people that liked it. I've been preoccupied by other fics. If you have any ideas for things to happen to them in further chapters, don't hesitate to tell me. I would like to get those reviews in! and if you want to be in the fic tell me first off, I'll give you a list of things for you to answer (by e-mail) and what funny thing that you want to do. I would have to go against pairings in this fic. I tend to go overboard with those. So if you want to be in the fanfic then you have a slim to none chance of being part of a pairing. But it is possible! But I'm probably going not going to put the Rekai Tantei in this. Not that I don't like them and all, I just like the DT characters. 


	5. You're a what?

How did it come to this?  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
Sorath decided to try and sleep on their couch downstairs. Around ten o'clock all of them decided to go to bed. So they gave Sorath come blankets and went upstairs. Sorath sat there for a while. But finally she fell asleep for about ten minutes. But she had a nightmare and woke right back up again. She couldn't get her way back to sleep. She crept upstairs and saw four separate rooms none of the doors were open so she just picked one and opened it. She walked in to find Jin asleep on his bed. She stared for a while. Then she crept closer and kneeled at his bedside. He was still sound asleep. She sat there for a while too. Then finally Jin stirred and opened his eyes. He stared for a moment then realized that she was sitting there staring at him and sat up quickly.  
  
Jin: aaahhh!!! What r' ya doin' just sittin' there?  
Sorath: I got to sleep but then this really weird thing happened. It was like I was awake but all this terrible stuff happened.  
Jin: so ya had a nightmare?  
Sorath: but now I can't get back to sleep.  
Jin: why not?  
Sorath: I'm scared?!  
Jin: of what?  
Sorath: I don't know. I'm just scared that all the things are gonna come back after me.  
Jin: it was just a dream.  
Sorath: it was? Does that always happen when you sleep?  
Jin: not always. But sometimes they're good dreams.  
Sorath: I'm still scared though. I don't want to be all-alone down there. I wouldn't want those terrible . . . well it's not important what. (Sorath thinking: whew. That was close. I was about to say that I was scared of musical instruments. That doesn't mean that I'm a wuss right?)  
Jin: I guess ya could sleep in 'ere.  
Sorath: can I really?  
Jin: yeah.  
  
Sorath smiles and lies down next to Jin in his bed.  
  
Jin: Well good night.  
Sorath: uh. . . 'good night'?  
Jin: I'll explain it tomorrow.  
  
Jin falls asleep almost immediately while Sorath slowly drifts to sleep.  
The next morning Sorath wakes to see that it's not light out yet and Jin is still asleep with his arm over hers. She looks over to him. He's just kind of passed out on the bed, mouth-hanging open and snoring.  
  
Sorath: lovely . . .  
  
Sorath smiles evilly and gets out of bed softly. She quickly gets a small bucket of water and runs back to the bed. She grins one last time before she pours the bucket of water in his wide-open trap and basically all over his face. Jin splutters for a moment then sits up as Sorath sits there laughing. Jin coughs then sees Sorath laughing.  
  
Jin: YOU!  
Sorath: *stops laughing* uh oh . . .  
  
Jin reaches over and starts to choke Sorath while shouting random nonsense about how he loathes her. Sorath is just kind of vainly attempting to pull his arms from her neck. The rest of them wake up from the screaming. They all run in to see Jin choking a very red but seemingly very happy Sorath. Sorath is now laughing though the choking fit from Jin. They all stare for a second to try and gather from the scene what happened.  
  
Touya: are you okay Jin?  
Jin: she's evil!  
Sorath: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Uhg-  
  
Jin finally lets go of Sorath and she falls to the floor laughing so hard.  
  
Chuu: what'd she do to ya?  
Jin: she dumped water on me while I was sleeping!  
Sorath: and it was so much fun too!  
Rinku: next time we'll think about letting us into our house.  
Sorath: I am sorry. I just had to. It was just so perfect though?! I swear he was asking for it. But you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry.  
Jin: well at least you said you're sorry.  
Sorath: and I mean it this time.  
Touya: this time?  
Sorath: never mind. I'm hungry. Feed me.  
  
Sorath points to her mouth and opens it and closes her eyes. Everyone just stares. She stops.  
  
Sorath: what's for breakfast?  
Chuu: I dunno. What do we wanna to fer' breakfast?  
Sorath: well we're going to eat . . . and that's about all I have to say. . .  
Rinku: let's just ignore that. I'm not sure I trust cooking while she's in the house.  
Sorath: just because I'm kind of accident prone doesn't mean that I can't cook.  
Rinku: whatever. So why don't we go out for breakfast?  
Chuu: sure.  
  
They all get dressed properly and go to a small diner. (A/N: I don't know why they are in Ningenai but they are . . . I think that's right. Anyway they're in the human world place.) They all sit down together at a table. It seems like a pretty ordinary place.  
  
Sorath: so, I tried the whole sleep thing and I found out that these nightmares are no fun.  
Rinku: what was so bad about your nightmare?  
Sorath: nothing . . . I'd rather not say.  
Jin: yeah. Must a been somethin' bad. She came up to me round two in the mornin'. Scared my half ta death.  
Sorath: yeah. It was scary.  
  
The waitress came up to them. Sorath looked nicely with a large smile to the waitress who was wearing a very flattering dress and apron. Her hair was tied up into a bun and she was beautiful, she looked to be around 19. Chuu was staring just a little bit but then Rinku started to glare at him and he stopped.  
  
Waitress: may I take your orders?  
Sorath: excuse me. What's your name?  
Waitress: Marsha. I think you're the first person to ask me that here. But regardless, what would you like dear?  
  
They all gave their orders to the Marsha and all the while Sorath was grinning kindly to the waitress who seemed somewhat flattered. Finally the waitress left and Sorath stopped smiling but still seemed happy.  
  
Jin: what was that about?  
Sorath: *truly confused* what?  
Rinku: you started acting all weird around her.  
Sorath: so did Chuu but you're not asking him questions.  
Chuu: but you're a girl, and she's a girl.  
Touya: oh god. I don't even want to guess.  
Sorath: guess what?  
Jin: I'm confused.  
Sorath: so am I.  
Rinku: please tell me you were just being friendly like you would with a friend.  
Sorath: not quite. What's so wrong with that?  
Rinku: oh my god.  
Sorath: you didn't understand before did you?  
Jin: I still don't get it.  
Touya: *all speechless and crap*  
Chuu: you two do. Tell us.  
Rinku: she's a lesbian!  
Sorath: bisexual thank you very much.  
Jin: what?!  
Chuu: I didn't see that one coming.  
Sorath: oh come on not like you've never met someone before. It's not like I'm gross or anything I just happen to like men and women. I don't see anything wrong with that but apparently you do.  
Rinku: I don't think that I trust you anymore.  
Sorath: I just didn't think that you guys needed to know because you all would do this! You know what. I don't have to sit here and take this.  
  
Sorath gets up with a frown on her face and walks away.  
  
A/N: not quite as much humor as before but I will put some more in the next chapter. And no I myself am not a lesbian or bisexual but I have a friend that is. But it will have more humor in the next chapter. READ AND REVEIW. REVIEW = UPDATES. I need two reviews to update. From different people please. 


	6. Horace the Bum

How did it come to this?  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
Sorath rushed out of the diner and Marsha watched her somewhat confused. Sorath walked to the bus stop and sat down quite miffed. A bum was sitting on the bench dozing. All of the sudden Sorath starts speaking loudly to him. It startles the bum up.  
  
Sorath: I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THEM! I mean of all people you would think that they wouldn't care. I mean it's not like they needed to know either. Besides now that they know that I'm BI they're always going to think of me as a different person. I can't believe them. I mean do you think that it's right for them to get all weird because I happened to think that the waitress was attractive?  
Bum: *really paying attention to her* no, that's not right. But if they really are your friends then that shouldn't matter to them.  
Sorath: yeah I guess. But now they're never gonna look at me the same way.  
Bum: it'll just take a little time.  
Sorath: what's your name?  
Bum: Horace.  
Sorath: you're a nice guy Horace.  
Horace: aww shucks.  
Sorath: nothing to be ashamed of or anything. You're a really nice guy. But I'm still mad at them.  
Horace: anything I can do about it for you?  
Sorath: I don't think so. But then again. Horace?  
Horace: yes? You think of something that would make you feel better. After all I live to serve.  
Sorath: do you think that you could promise not to tell anyone something about me and my friends. But if you do I'll have to kill you and I really don't want to do that because you're a nice guy Horace and I would rather do anything but that.  
Horace: sure. You can trust me.  
Sorath: well first you have to promise me that you'll believe me.  
Horace: just so long as you don't say that you're a man I'll believe you.  
Sorath: good. Well my friends and I are demons from demon world and I'm a sun demon. I want to play a prank on them. Could you help me?  
Horace: anything for a friend.  
Sorath: thank you Horace. *hugs Horace*  
  
Sorath went back to the diner and stood behind a corner so that they couldn't see her. Horace was sitting outside. Sorath hid her ki so that they wouldn't be able to tell that she was there. She looked up to the sprinkler system. She smiled to herself and used her powers to melt all of the sprinkler heads but the one above their heads. She walked over to the water valve to turn up and down the water pressure. She turned it all the way up and pulled the handle off. As she was walking back to her corner she could hear it clinking in anger as it was having trouble keeping the water in check. She walks outside swinging her newfound water valve. She didn't look to them but Rinku noticed her swining it.  
  
Rinku: what is that in Sorath's hand?  
  
The rest of them turn to see what it is. She walks out the door and Horace stuffs some of his garbage and other stuffs under the door so that it's stuck shut. Sorath once again uses her power to brighten the suns rays slightly and heat up the fire alarm. The fire alarm goes off and everyone but the demons walk to the door that's stuck shut. They suddenly hear a squeaking above them and water pours down upon them.  
  
Chuu: it was the water valve.  
Touya: yep.  
Jin: I'm gonnna git 'er fur this one!  
  
Sorath is still standing outside spinning the valve on her finger. Chuu gets up and goes to the door and forces it open. He's dripping wet. The rest of the people and them follow out to the door. The four of them are sopping wet. They walk up to Sorath who is no longer smiling but glaring at them all.  
  
Rinku: We're sorry okay!  
Sorath: are you really?  
Touya: yes, we were just surprised.  
Sorath: I'll forgive you if you do two things.  
Jin: what?  
Sorath: you have to promise that you won't treat me funny.  
Chuu: yeah, and what else?  
Sorath: and-  
  
A/N: if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! I had one but I forgot it. yeah I may be an idiot but I'm a happy one! I need more reviews though! But tell me you gotta love Horace. I'm gonna have some more of him.. . he he he. sorry this one was so short!  
  
Oh and to Silver. If you're reading this then well. pay attention. But you can instant message me. I'm usually on around nine to ten. 


	7. Haircuts are a bad thing

How did it come to this?  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
Sorath: Jin!  
Jin: What?  
Sorath: you have to get a haircut. Either you pay a professional.  
Jin: I don't have any money?  
Sorath: or I cut it.  
Chuu: not much of a choice.  
Jin: I don't want you to be happy if it involves me!  
Sorath: but-?  
  
Sorath does puppy dog eyes. Jin just stares angrily.  
  
Sorath: please it'll really make me happy.  
Jin: NO! Let's just go guys.  
  
Jin turns to the other guys and they all look really sad to him.  
  
Jin: NOT YOU TOO! NO!  
Sorath: see they all want you to do it. I promise I'll do my best.  
Jin: NO!  
  
(A/N: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! In theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-- ---------- TIKI TIKI TIKI TIKI TIKI TIKI ROOM! IN THE TIKI TIKI TIKI TIKI TIKI ROOM!!! Whoops, not the best of times.)  
  
Jin walks briskly off back to their house and the others follow him, including Sorath. Jin storms upstairs and lies down in his bed. Covering his head up with a pillow. The rest of them don't bother him the rest of the day and go about their normal business. Sorath is extremely quiet. A while later it's dark outside and Jin has fallen asleep. He's sleeping in the same dead-like manner as before. It gets late and everyone falls asleep. Sorath quietly sneaks into Jin's room and walks up to his bedside. She unsheathes a nice shiny pair of scissors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*The next morning*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A sudden scream awakens everyone in the household. Sorath just sits downstairs on a couch and smiles while swinging scissors in her hand. Touya, Chuu, and Rinku all rush into Jin's room to see him with a pillowcase over his head and red hair littering his bed and floor.  
  
Chuu: what happened?  
Rinku: and what's on your head?  
Jin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SHE'S GONNA DIE!!!  
Touya: what happened Jin!  
  
Jin pulls the pillowcase off his head and glares at everyone. They suddenly start laughing and fall over. Jin just stands there in rage. His hair is cut in a buzz cut. You know the kind they have in the navy with the flat top. He just puts his hands to his head and rushes downstairs to find Sorath smiling proudly on the couch. She just laughs as he rushes over.  
  
Jin: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!  
Sorath: problem? What problem? I don't have a problem, I solved it.  
Jin: I TOLD YOU I WAS NOT GOING TO CUT MY HAIR!  
Sorath: but that wasn't one of the choices. So it didn't count.  
Jin: WHY?!?!?!  
Sorath: because I don't like being mad at people.  
Jin: BUT NOW I'M MAD AT YOU!!!  
Sorath: that's okay, you'll get over it. It's just too much work for me to be angry with someone else.  
  
Jin stands there over her shoulder breathing heavily enraged.  
  
Sorath: want cake?  
Jin: WHY WOULD I WANT CAKE FROM YOU!  
Sorath: I dunno. It always makes me feel better.  
  
Sorath holds up piece of cake and Jin ignores it and keeps being enraged. A few moments later Sorath looks to him again.  
  
Sorath: want wig?  
Jin: NO I WANT TO KILL YOU!  
Sorath: well that wouldn't be very nice now would it?  
Jin: JUST GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!  
Sorath: because I want to live!  
  
Sorath give beggy pleady eyes and Jin just stalks off angrily.  
  
Jin walked out the door was Sorath watched him go. After a minute the other three came downstairs still giggling.  
  
Rinku: you did it didn't you?  
Sorath: *smiling evilly* yup.  
Chuu: but he told you not to?  
Sorath: it's like a chronic disorder for me. I just can't stand certain people's hair. And if they don't let me then. well I do it anyway. I've done it to other people.  
Touya: like who?  
Sorath: at one point a long time ago I did Shishi Wakamaru's hair. *starts laughing* it was so funny!  
Rinku: wouldn't he have like, killed you?  
Sorath: if I hadn't been a chicken and run away, yes he would have. But I made it away. I haven't seen him since in fact? I think I gave him a real bad phobia of cutting his hair though.  
Rinku: that's for sure.  
Sorath: oh! I just remembered something!  
Chuu: what?  
Sorath: *grins* it's somebody's birthday . . .  
  
A/N: although short I think it's good. R&R people I didn't get enough reviews last time and I want more! 


	8. Who's Bday?

How did it come to this?  
  
Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
Rinku: who's birthday is it? it's not mine.  
Chuu: not mine.  
Touya: how did you know? I never told you.  
Sorath: weird. I don't know but I do know.  
Touya: so what, it may be my birthday but that doesn't mean anything.  
Rinku: oh, I never really thought about any of our birthdays . . . not even my own really.  
Sorath: well regardless, I got you something.  
Touya: somehow, I'm scared.  
Sorath: why? I mean, you shouldn't be scared of little old me.  
Rinku: I don't blame you Touya, she's scary and unpredictable.  
Sorath: what?! You people are evil. Anyway, I arranged something with Koenma. He gave me three free passages to the ningenkai for one day. In other words three of us go to the ningenkai and celebrate there! Isn't that fun, so maybe it doesn't seem that way but we'll get to see some of your friends from the dark tournament right?  
Touya: I guess. . .  
Sorath: anyway, I was going to bring Jin but he doesn't seem to be in the best of moods right now so I'll bring Rinku.  
Chuu: 'ey! What about me?!  
Sorath: there's way too many bars in the ningenkai for your own good. That's why.  
Chuu: aww.  
Sorath: anyway we had better get going. Oh and Touya, you kinda hafta put something a little more. . . human on for this, that was Koenma's only request. And that we didn't take over there but not like I was gonna do that anyway.  
Touya: okay.  
Rinku: see, I don't have to change, cuz I'm better.  
Sorath: just put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt or something. I mean I have to change too.  
  
Sorath stares to her short little dress with a few badly patched rips in it. it seemed to be glowing it was such a bright yellow.  
  
Touya: okay, I'll be right back.  
Sorath: me too.  
  
Touya walks up to his room and Sorath just walks to the bathroom with a small orange bag in her hands.  
  
A minute later Sorath came out sporting instead of her usual glowing bright outfit a simple yellow and orange plaid skirt and an orange camisole with a yellow sun on it.  
  
Chuu: nice outfit. It seems ta fit ya well enough.  
Sorath: thank you Chuu, unless that was sexual harassment in which I will punch your face in.  
Chuu: no, not at all. I was just sayin' it seemed to fit your personality.  
Sorath: okay.  
  
At that moment Touya walked downstairs wearing a small black t-shirt and a pair of dark navy jeans. Sorath just smiles and picks Rinku up and puts him on her hip.  
  
Rinku: I can walk ya know?!  
Sorath: yeah but I think it will just make it all the more fun if we were to pretend we were related.  
Rinku: okay . . . whatever you say.  
Sorath: okay then! Let's go!  
  
Sorath pulls out three necklaces without any charms on them. She slips one over Rinku's neck and over her own. Then she hands Touya one. He just holds it for a second then slides it over his own neck.  
  
He blinks then the next moment finds himself standing the same way he was before but in a different spot. Sorath is still standing in front of him, smiling and holding Rinku. Rinku seems to be confused too.  
  
Touya: where are we?  
Sorath: ningenkai silly! We're just like, in an alleyway. C'mon.  
  
Sorath leads Touya out from the dank alleyway and out to the bustling street. Touya just stares in surprise as he watches cars and people pass by.  
  
Sorath just watches him and Rinku stare in awe for a moment then just pulls Rinku up her hip as he was sliding. He just wraps his arms around her waist protectively. Sorath smiles. Still a child at heart.  
  
Sorath: well, places to go, people to see. Let's just get going.  
Rinku: but where?  
Sorath: it's a surprise. But just follow me and don't get lost! I won't be able to find you very well if you get lost. So just don't go wandering.  
Touya: alright.  
Sorath: good then. Let's get going!  
  
Sorath just turns and walks along the sidewalk. Touya just follows her and watches as people stare at his odd hair and eyes.  
  
Sorath seems to notice that she neglected to realaize that Touya had somewhat different eyes from normal humans.  
  
Sorath: oh! You know what, we hafta wear sunglasses. I totally forgot.  
  
Sorath just reaches into her purse and pulls out two pairs of sunglasses. She hands Touya one pair and he just stares at them for a moment.  
  
Sorath pulls one pair of pink sunglasses to her face and they successfully hide her crème eyes. He just puts the sunglasses on and continues to follow Sorath through the crowd.  
  
He continues to get funny looks from people but not nearly as many. They were just staring at his odd hair now. Eventually they make it to a tall apartment building and Touya and Rinku stare up at the tall building.  
  
Rinku: is it just me or is it moving?  
Sorath: it's just you. Now let's go inside.  
  
Sorath pushes a button of the many and a voice answers from the intercom type thing.  
  
Security Guard: what do you want?  
Sorath: we would like to come in and get to one of our friends apartments. Room 716.  
Security Guard: wait a moment.  
  
A beep sounds and they walk inside to find a security guard sitting behind a desk thing. (you know like the things that security guards stand behind? With all the televisions.)  
  
Security Guard: so you want to go to room 716?  
Sorath: yes.  
  
The female security guard stares oddly at Touya for a moment. Obviously wondering he was wearing such dark sunglasses inside. Touya had to admit it did make it very hard to see.  
  
Then the security guard turned back to Sorath who was still holding Rinku on her hip.  
  
Security Guard: so what are you're alls names?  
Sorath: my name is Caroline, *tilts head in direction of Touya* his name is Chris, *pulls Rinku up her hip again so he doesn't fall off* and this is Mark.  
Security Guard: *leaning closer to Rinku and smiling* oh, is he yours?  
Sorath: *smiling sweetly* yeah, ours actually.  
  
Sorath had to admit that she had to bite her lip from the startled expression Touya had on his face when she said that.  
  
Security Guard: how old is he?  
Sorath: he's seven.  
Security Guard: okay, you can go on up. Seventh floor dear.  
Sorath: thank you.  
  
Sorath walks away towards the elevator stifling her laughter as Touya tried not to blush and Rinku looked discontented in her arms.  
  
As soon as they both got on the elevator Sorath began laughing loudly. Touya and Rinku just glared at the doors.  
  
Sorath: you should have seen the look on your face Touya! It was priceless. *snicker* what's wrong? Not happy with the thought of us being together?  
Touya: let's just keep going.  
  
The elevator doors then opened and they walked out into a hall with soft carpets with a few stains. They walked down the hall until they came to room 716 then Sorath knocked on the door eagerly.  
  
A/N: who is it that they're going to meet here? Review and find out! Oh, and thanks to: 


End file.
